Harry potter wird zum Mann
by DarkRon
Summary: Harry Potters mit Draco! Wird leider keinen zweiten Teil geben!


Harry Potter wird zum Mann  
  
   
  
   
  
Es war dunkel auf Schloss Copperfield, dem Ausweichquartier der Zauberschule, die gerade renoviert, besser gesagt, umgebaut wurde. Bei der letzten Abschlussprüfung hatte sich ein mittlerweile von der Schule verwiesener Zauberschüler aus Irland, sein Name war Paul, mit einer Formel vertan. Eigentlich wollte Paul mit einem Zauberspruch die Wandtafel dazu bringen, sich selbst abzuwischen, hochzuschieben und zusammenzuklappen. Paul hatte dies als Folge seiner unzureichenden schulischen Leistungen allzu oft selbst machen müssen, und wollte, daß ihm die Wandtafel diese Arbeit in Zukunft abnimmt. Doch selbst beim Ersinnen eines vergleichsweise simplen Zauberspruchs versagte er wieder. Die Folgen waren verheerend. Er hatte bei der mündlichen Prüfung seinen Spruch noch nicht ganz fertig aufgesagt, da begann das alte Schulgebäude zum Leben zu erwachen. Die Tapeten rollten sich von den Wänden, die Türen hoben sich selber aus den Angeln und flogen durch die Fenster, die sich von allein geöffnet hatten, ins Freie. Sämtliche Schränke, Bilder, Tische, Stühle, auch die, auf denen noch jemand saß, taten es den Türen gleich, flogen also auch durch die Fenster davon. Kurz gesagt: Das Haus krempelte sich komplett selbst um. Als Paul seinen Zauberspruch, von dem er annahm, daß dieser damit nichts zu tun haben kann, zu Ende aufgesagt hatte, saß das Kellergeschoss auf der Spitze des Schulgebäudes, dessen Außenwände sich ins Gebäudeinnere zurückgezogen hatten und den Blick auf das freiliegende Treppenhaus freigaben, das nun nicht mehr benutzt werden konnte, da die Stufen alle nach unten zeigten, also auf dem Kopf standen. Besonders fatal war das für den Schuldirektor, der es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, das sich umkrempelnde Haus zu verlassen, und jetzt auf der Herrentoilette gefangen war, deren Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ, da sie von der Efeubewachsenen ehemaligen Südwand des Schulgebäudes daran gehindert wurde. So war das, kurz vor Beginn der Sommerferien vor mittlerweile drei Jahren. Harry musste lächeln, als er an diesen unfreiwillig gigantischen Zaubertrick eines kleinen irren Iren namens Paul dachte. Harry selbst war damals erst ein halbes Jahr auf der Schule, konnte aber immerhin bei der damaligen Prüfung bereits mit einem Zauberspruch herausragen, der Wasser ganz schnell und ohne den Einsatz von Strom, Gas, Kohle oder Sonnenenergie von ganz allein zum Sieden brachte. Und jetzt saß Harry fast wie jeden Abend auf den Treppenstufen zum Nebeneingang von Schloss Copperfield, betrachtete die Sterne und dachte an die alten Zeiten zurück. Ganz leise, offensichtlich gewollt leise, näherten sich Schritte. Zielstrebig kamen sie Harrys Treppe immer näher. Hier schlenderte niemand, hier steuerte jemand ganz bewusst die Treppe an. Ein Jemand, den Harry nicht sehen konnte, weil sein Blick durch die großen Mauern am Rand der Treppe behindert wurde. Aber es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis er wusste, wer ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Und dieser Jemand, dessen Schatten er bereits sehen konnte, war bestens darüber informiert, wer da auf der Treppe saß. "Na, du talentierter Zauberlehrling??" hörte Harry eine Jungenstimme flüstern. Und eine Sekunde später stand der Junge zur Stimme direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen, die zusammen mit dem Lächeln etwas weiter unterhalb in seines Gesicht eine wunderschöne Kombination ergaben. Draco, der Junge, aus Slytherin, mit dem er hin und wieder mal einige Worte auf dem Flur gewechselt hatte. Er setzte sich neben ihn. "Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Nacht?" Ganz nah hatte er sich neben ihn gesetzt, so daß er, ohne direkten Kontakt zu seinem Körper zu haben, seine Wärme spüren konnte. "Sag mal, hockst Du eigentlich jeden Abend so ganz allein hier auf der Treppe? Ist das nicht langweilig?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn man was zum drüber nachdenken hat." sagte Harry. "Aha, dann hast Du doch sicher schon mal darüber nachgedacht, daß Dich einige Mädchen und vielleicht ja sogar Jungen hier auf der Schule richtig süß finden!" "Mich??"  
  
"Ja, Harry. Du bist nun mal der beste Zauberschüler hier auf Copperfield. Das, was andere nicht fertig bringen, erledigst Du mit Links. Du bist so unglaublich talentiert. Es wird auch immer erzählt, daß Du häufig mit magischen Zaubersprüchen experimentierst, die unsere Lehrer nicht nachmachen können. Sie kommen nicht hinter Deine Geheimnisse. Sie bewundern dich teilweise. Und dann wird hier noch was anderes über Dich erzählt."  
  
"Ach ja, vielleicht, daß ich eigentlich keine Brille trage?"  
  
"Nein, das weiß doch jeder. Ich meine was anderes. Ich meine, einige Schüler erzählen, daß Du unheimlich gut bis. In zwischenmenschlichen Dingen."  
  
"Aha!" Dazu fiel dem jungen Zauberschüler jetzt wirklich nichts ein. Er hatte auf Copperfield zwar Kontakt zu vielen anderen Jungen und sicherlich auch einigen Mädchen, aber engen Kontakt hielt er nur zu einem seiner Lehrer, Ron und Hermine. Ansonsten war er lieber allein oder aber hatte keine Zeit für andere Leute, weil er überdurchschnittlich oft gefährliche Abenteuer zu bestehen hatte. Klar, hin und wieder zeigte er Mitschülern, wie ein Zauberstab richtig gehalten wird, aber das war es dann auch schon. Allerdings, mittlerweile war Harry 16 Jahre alt, hatte er sich insgeheim auch schon zwei, dreimal die Frage gestellt, wie das eigentlich so ist... Wie das eigentlich funktioniert, dieses komische Liebe. Ob man, um diesen Zustand zu erreichen, auch ständig Zaubersprüche aufsagen muss? Magische Worte, mit denen man die Sympathien eines anderen Geschöpfes erwecken kann.  
  
"Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?" Dracos Frage riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er sah ihn an und sagte grübelnd: "Äh, ja, ja!"  
  
Ohne ihn zu fragen, ergriff Draco seine Hand, stand auf und zog ihn von der Treppe hoch. Er war vollkommen baff, trottelte überrumpelt hinter ihm her und stellte sich leise die Frage: "Was ist denn jetzt los? Was mache ich hier? Ich halte Händchen mit einem Jungen! Und warum gefällt mir das?"  
  
In der Tat, es gefiel Harry, daß Draco seine Hand ganz fest in seiner kleinen, warmen Hand hielt. Und während er so halbwegs hinter ihm herlief, dem alten Friedhof entgegen, musterte er seine Rückansicht, wie er mit grazilen, männlichen Bewegungen vor ihm herlief. Harry stellte fest, daß dieser Anblick ihm gut gefiel. Und das er seine Augen kaum noch davon abwenden konnte.  
  
An einer riesengroßen Trauerweide, deren Bewuchs so reichlich war, daß man sich prima darunter verstecken konnte, stoppte Draco plötzlich. "Komm, wir gehen hier rein, da kann uns niemand sehen!"  
  
Er zerrte Harry so schnell hinter sich her, daß er sich gar nicht so schnell ducken konnte, um den dick bewachsenen Zweigen auszuweichen, die ihm ins Gesicht schlugen. Vergeblich versuchte er, sie mit dem Unterarm abzuwehren, da wurde er auch schon in die Tiefe gerissen. Er landete auf Dracos rechtem Bein und war darüber so perplex, daß er seine Entschuldigung nur stottern konnte. Er bekam allerdings keine Gelegenheit, seine kleine Stotterentschuldigung zu Ende zu stottern, da ihm ein Zeigefinger, begleitet von einem brummenden "Pscht" sanft auf die Lippen gepresst wurde.  
  
Nun ging alles sehr schnell. Harry konnte, und wenig später wollte er sich auch nicht mehr wehren. Draco zog Harrys Kopf an seinen, küsste ihn hart auf den Mund, und, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, steckte seine Zunge in Harrys offenem Mund. Dracos Hände zogen und zupften an seinem schweren Rollkragenpullover herum, bekamen ihn schließlich richtig zu fassen und zogen ihn ein klein wenig in die Höhe. Draco versuchte, das Objekt seiner Begierde mit den Händen zu erforschen. Haut an Haut. Das war allerdings nicht leicht, denn Draco musste schnell feststellen, daß Harry Potter nicht nur die meisten Zaubertricks auf Lager hatte, sondern auch unheimlich viele Klamotten trug. Sein T-Shirt zum Beispiel hatte er sich in seine Unterhose gestopft. Sehr schwer, es da rauszuziehen. Aber Draco, „der Jäger", wusste, wie es ging und bekam, was er wollte. Harry lag wehrlos wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken und ließ Dracos Kussattacke über sich ergehen.  
  
Da, endlich, hatte er Rollkragenpulli, Unterpulli und T-Shirt in die Höhe gezerrt. Er ließ mit seinem Mund von Harrys Mund ab, steckte ihm stattdessen seinen linken Zeigefinger rein, an dem er sofort begierig zu saugen begann, und arbeitete sich küssend und Leckenderweise in Richtung seiner Brust vor, die erstaunlich muskulös war. Harry atmete schwer, während sein Brustkorb von einem küssenden und saugenden Draco bearbeitet wurde. So langsam begann er sein Programm auszuweiten, denn seine rechte Hand arbeitete sich in Richtung seiner Hose vor. Er hatte ein klein wenig Mühe, den alten Ledergürtel und den zugeknöpften Hosenstall zu öffnen, doch als er in Harrys Feinrippunterhose mit Linkseingriff endlich die Öffnung gefunden hatte, erwartete ihn eine riesige Überraschung, denn Harry war schon stark erregt, wie Draco feststellen musste. Harry saugte immer noch an Dracos Finger und er fand es toll. Draco hatte sich inzwischen bis zu Harrys Bauchnabel vorgearbeitet. Mit seiner Zunge umkreiste er ihn zart. Harry spürte ein wunderbares Kitzeln , welches ihn noch mehr erregte. Nun steckte Draco seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel von Harry. Ein leises fast weibisches stöhnen drang aus Harrys Mund. „Draco, ich... ich weiß nicht ob... ob wir das wirklich, oh hör nicht auf, hör bloß nicht auf!" Draco hatte sich nun gänzlich an sein Ziel gewagt und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Mund. Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos Kopf um ihm die Geschwindigkeit zu zeigen, die er mochte. Er spürte die Wärme die von Dracos Mund aus ging, die Wärme die ihn so erregte. Dracos Haare fühlten sich seidig an, wunder bar, wie Harry empfand. Draco spielte nun mit seiner Zunge an Harrys Schwanz und massierte immer wieder leicht seine Eichel. Es war ein Gefühl, wie Harry es noch nie gespürt hatte. Harry stöhnte, erst leise und dann immer lauter und lauter. „Harry, willst du, das uns jemand hört? Sei leise!" Harry konnte Draco kaum erkennen, zum einen da es ja nicht ganz so hell gewesen war und zum anderen weil er seine Augen vor Geilheit kaum aufbekam. „Mach weiter, bitte mach einfach weiter!" Sanft berührte Draco nun Harrys Hoden, die sich gänzlich an seinen Körper gepresst hatte, und streichelte sie. Harry stöhnte wieder auf. Draco bekann nun sich wieder „raufzuarbeiten" und kam zurück zum Bauchnabel. Er küsste ihn am Bauchnabel und knabberte zart an Harrys steifen Nippeln. Harry, der nackt war, drehte Draco auf den Bauch und kniete sich hinter seinen Geliebten. Draco richtete sich auf, so das er nun auf allen vieren vor Harry kniete. „Es wird nicht weh tun." Sagte Harry. „zumindest denke ich das, oder?" Doch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, war Harry auch schon von hinten in ihn eingedrungen. Draco stöhnte leicht vor Schmerz. „Geht's?" fragte Harry liebevoll. „Ja, mach weiter, bitte mach weiter." Harry konnte hören, das es Draco gefiel, wenn er in ihn stieß. Nun stöhnten beide im Gleichklang. Liebevoll streichelte Harry Dracos Rücken, Lenden, und massierte seine Schulter. Draco genoss es, das konnte man hören und schon nach ein paar Stößen in Dracos geilen Arsch kam Harry, voller Lust, voller Leidenschaft. Beide stöhnten laut, als sie zusammen zum Höhepunkt kamen, und es war ihnen egal, ob sie gehört wurden, sie liebten sich, sie waren für einander bestimmt, das wussten sie, und sie wollten, das es niemals endete, dieses Gefühl des vollkommenen Glücks.  
  
~~~~~ End Of Part One ~~~~~~  
  
To be continued? 


End file.
